


you fit me better

by PinkCanary



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr: JediPrompts, ot3 of the travelling jacket, really nothing but fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Finn and Rey steal Poe’s clothes, and the one time that they give him something of theirs to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fit me better

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jedi Prompt's jedistormpilot week, and for the Day Three (a day late!) prompt "generous". 
> 
> It's also shameless fluff AND I'M NOT SORRY.

1.

“That’s my jacket,” he says, as soon as he walks into Finn’s room in the medical centre.

Which is perhaps not the best first impression he possibly could have made.

The girl jumps, her spine straightening in the uncomfortable-looking chair. She looks exhausted, pale and pinched, and she’s clutching on to one of Finn’s hands as if she can hold him there with her through sheer force of will.

And from what he’s heard about her, it’s quite possible that she _can_.

“I’m sorry,” she says, and she immediately starts to shrug out of the jacket. Poe catches sight of the slash down the back -- singed and angry-looking -- and shudders. Can’t even help it. He doesn’t think the girl notices.

But it’s enough. “No,” he starts, and she freezes immediately. “Finn would want you to wear it. If it helps.”

“It does,” she says, quiet. 

The silence is awkward. Filled with the beeping of the machines that are currently keeping Finn alive. Poe has always kind of been known as the guy who knows what to say in any situation; an almost instinctual ability to break the ice. But there just aren’t any _words_ for this, right here.

“You must be Poe,” she says, at length. “If this is your jacket that I’m wearing.”

“And you must be Rey. If you’re choosing to wear the jacket.” 

That, at least, drags a smile out of her. 

“It does help,” she offers.

“Then keep it as long as you need to,” he says, and his eyes cast downward towards the man in the medical cot. “You can give it back to him when he wakes up.”

“I’ll do that,” she says, and they don’t speak for a long time after that

* * *

2.

“Woah, can I wear _that_?” Finn’s eyes are wide and covetous and Poe just barely stops himself from bursting into laughter. 

_That_ in question, is a handknit sweater -- knitted by Poe’s aunt during the Resistance’s stint on Circarpous X -- and striped in bright hues of purple and green. It was a very nice gift, and it had been very warm and appreciated during those long months on the frozen ice planet, but… 

“Sure,” Poe finally says, once he gets control over his face. “I already said that my wardrobe is your wardrobe. You left the First Order with only the clothes on your back, so this is the least that I can do.”

But then, Finn pulls the sweater over his head and Poe has to admit that it works. Way better than it had ever suited Poe, himself. And the fact that he was lusting over a man wearing his aunt’s handknits should have horrified him more than it did. In fact, he took a moment to try to work up the proper levels of mortification, but…. Nope. Not coming. 

Poe sighs. “It’s all yours, buddy.”

* * *

3.

“What?” Rey asks, face hard-set and just a little bit defensive. 

Which would have been much more effective, if she _hadn’t_ been wearing his largest, baggiest, warmest, comfiest pair of socks, pulled on up and over the calves of her training leggings. 

(And another pair of his socks -- regular length, this time -- pulled up over top of them.)

How she even got into his room, he doesn’t really know, although he’d only need one guess to figure it out. Also, he had noticed the way that she shivered as she moved through the cavernous underground tunnels that make up their new base. 

“Nothing,” Poe says, choosing to continue on his way.

* * *

4.

This is just unfair, though.

Finn walks into the command centre to speak with General Organa -- he’s finally getting better with this whole _conversing with authority thing_ \-- and Poe does an honest to god double take. Because he’s wearing one of Poe’s orange flight suits, at least on his bottom half, with the top half left unzipped and the sleeves tied around his waist, revealing his nearly see-through white undershirt. 

The General, a born professional, does not comment. 

However, Poe does not miss the amused look that she sends in his direction. Like, _keep it in your pants, Dameron_. Which is basically horrifying, considering the fact that she’s alternately been a mother figure and the object of intense awkward fantasy at various times during his life.

“We haven’t done laundry in a while,” Finn says, later, when he catches Poe once again staring and pretending not to stare out of the corner of his eye. 

The entire thing is not made less awkward when Rey walks into the hangar the next morning, dressed in the same orange flight suit.

* * *

5.

He’s tired. Can’t even remember when he’s been this tired, before. Knows that he must have been this tired at some time in the past, but is hard pressed to name another instance.

Which is probably just more proof of just how tired he really is.

He finally navigates his way to his room, mostly on autopilot, palms the entry keypad, and stumbles through the doorway. Immediately, BB-8 pushes past him, bumping his knees as it heads straight over to its charging dock in the corner. 

Just, tired.

The room is dim -- lit only by a single desk lamp left on -- but he can clearly see Rey and Finn curled together like kittens in the centre of his bed. Finn is shirtless, dressed only in a pair of Poe’s soft sleeping pants, and he’s laying more or less on his back. He’s held in place by Rey, whose head is pillowed on his chest. She’s wearing one of Poe’s own white t-shirts, which simultaneously hangs loose on her shoulders, and is also pushed up by her sleeping position, revealing the pair of cotton underwear that she’s wearing underneath. 

He’s exhausted, but also the two of them are _gorgeous_ , faces open and carefree in sleep, and he can’t help standing there for a long moment, marvelling at how he’s gotten to be so lucky to have this waiting for him when he gets home. 

He’s startled out of his reverie by Rey’s voice, thick and raspy with sleep. “Are you going to stand there all night?” She hasn’t even bothered to open her eyes.

And, _right_.

So, he strips off his boots and flight suit, leaving his boxers, and then collapses onto Finn’s other side, curling into the warmth of their shared body heat. Rey murmurs appreciatively and Finn shuffles a little in his sleep, moving to help accommodate Poe’s presence. 

Within seconds, Poe is asleep.

* * *

+1

Rey and Finn are shifty-eyed as soon as he enters their quarters, anxious in a way that he seldom associates with them, anymore. 

“What’s going on, guys?” He asks, wary. “You two are jumpier than a bantha in a rancor pit.”

This, if anything, seems to make them even jumpier. The two of them answer in unison.

“Nothing…” starts Finn.

At the same time that Rey says, “Well….”

And then they turn to each other, betrayed expressions on each of their faces.

Which doesn’t make the entire thing any less worrying.

“I didn’t want to do it like this,” Finn says, sounding put-out. “I thought we could be all smooth about it.”

“When have we ever been smooth about anything?” Rey asks, and she really does have a point. “Look,” she says, before giving Finn a meaningful look, and suddenly the other man is digging through the pockets of his pants. “We wanted to give you something to wear, and Jess suggested this, and Luke said it wasn’t a terrible idea, and…” she trails off, suddenly unsure.

But, despite all this, Finn has produced a small leather drawstring bag from his pocket, and he hands it to Poe with an air of _let’s just get this thing over with_.

The leather is soft, and Poe can feel what’s inside the bag before he even opens it, but that doesn’t stop his breath from catching in his throat when he catches sight of the gleaming dark metal ring.

“You know what this means, right?” He asks, even though he knows that Finn and Rey have mostly caught up with this whole _being a person around other people_ thing. Has to make sure, anyway.

Predictably, Rey scoffs at him. “Of course we know what it means. We’ve been wearing your things for years now, and we thought you should have something to wear that shows that you’re _ours_ , as well.” She pauses, looks a little uncertain again. “That is, if you want to.”

Poe has never been this sure of wanting anything else in his entire life. He slips the ring on to his finger, grins down at the sight of it, before meeting Rey’s eyes and then Finn’s. “You two are going to need them, too.”

Immediately, a bright smile sweeps over Rey’s face, and Finn throws his arms around Poe’s neck, squeezing for a moment before pulling away just enough that he can press his lips against Poe’s. The kiss is enthusiastic, and Poe can feel Finn smiling against his mouth. But it’s also too short, but only because Rey is tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck impatiently.

“My turn,” she says, petulant, but her eyes are glittering with unshed tears and she can’t manage to wipe the wide grin off of her face.


End file.
